


falling falling falling

by irreputablyyours



Series: prompt fics [1]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreputablyyours/pseuds/irreputablyyours
Summary: Noel had been dead sober.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: prompt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201961
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	falling falling falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dialogue prompt thing over on tumblr. This was for prompt #5: ‘Are you drunk?’

_1989_

Liam was drunk, Noel remembers that. Glassy-eyed, seven beers down, grinning like a maniac. Sixteen, and already trying to drink Noel under the table. He was talking about girls – always was at that age, rambling to Noel about every bird he met, as if Noel cared.

“So I put me hand up her shirt. She ‘ad really nice, y’know- tits, yeah, tits.” Noel really, really, wanted to take a cricket bat to his brother’s head.

“For God’s sake, will you shut up about your fucking birds already?”

Liam paused. There was a flash of hurt in his eyes, and Noel didn’t know what to make of how that made his heartrate speed up. But it was gone so fast Noel almost forgot he’d seen it, Liam grinning again, spinning his beer can around in circles before popping the tab and drinking another.

“You jealous?” He slurred, eyes on Noel.

“Jealous of what?”

Liam leaned closer, so close Noel could see him, see the precise colour of his eyes – blue blue blue, wide pupil and bloodshot whites, thick eyelashes touching his cheeks every so often.

“Jealous ‘a...jealous tha’- it’s not you, right? You’re jealous...” He slid his hand over Noel’s, his breath hot on Noel’s cheek.

There was a long pause where Noel was looking at anything but his brother.

“Could be you, y’know. If you...” Liam flung one hand about, gesturing, the other one rubbing little circles over Noel’s wristbone. “...if you wanted.” He was so close Noel could smell the alcohol on his breath – Christ, had he had whisky, too?

“Don’t-” Noel started, but the refusal died in his mouth when his eyes landed on Liam. Noel didn’t think anyone had ever looked at him like that – pleading, begging, like he _needed_ him, wanted him that desperately.

He tugged on Liam’s hand, and pulled his brother down into a kiss, curved his fingers into Liam’s shoulder and held him there. Liam was messy at the best of times – his teeth banged against Noel’s lip so everything tasted like blood, and he dug his hand into Noel’s hair and pulled so hard it hurt. It was awful. Noel should have stopped it.

He didn’t, though. He doesn’t remember how long they spent like that, before Noel remembered he needed to breath and that they were sitting in the kitchen and mam was to be coming home any minute and that Paul was in the other room. He’d pushed Liam away, but not quite enough, never quite enough, because Liam had still been close enough to give him claustrophobia, to keep asking questions Noel didn’t know how to answer.

“Are you drunk?” Liam asked, over and over like a broken record, wiping spit from his lips, fingers glancing over the bruises Noel’d left on his shoulders, on his neck.

“Are you drunk?” Wide eyed, balance shot, naïve and sixteen years old and Noel’s little brother, and Noel’d just kissed him.

He’d been dead sober.


End file.
